The instant invention relates generally to devices for barbecue cookers, and more particularly, to a grease collecting drip-can holder.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to aid in barbecue cooking. For example, U.S. patents numbered 4,508,024 of Perkins, 3,959,620 of Stephen, Jr., and 3,785,275 of Keats et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.